


Recordado y compartido

by Supermonstrum



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces Yue piensa que nadie puede comprender cuánto extraña a Clow. Pero no es él único que ha perdido a alguien, y es momento de vivir el presente con la gente que se ama y que lo aman a uno. Tōya lo sabe muy bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recordado y compartido

**Author's Note:**

> Se sugiere acompañar con [esto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bn-IJuT4S_w).

A veces ciertas cosas se escapaban de su control, como un estornudo, bostezo o suspiro. Un comentario en este caso o, mejor dicho, un pensamiento en voz alta. La expresión de Sakura se había turbado por una milésima de segundo, Kerberos lo notó y él también. "No deberías haber dicho eso. Sakura está haciendo todo su esfuerzo", dijo Kerberos con la mirada en cuanto quedaron a solas y el tema no se volvió a tocar.

—No deberías comparar a Clow con Sakura —había comentado Clow (Eriol, en realidad, pero es que el parecido físico era tanto, que el nombre le brotaba solo de la boca) la última vez que estuvo de visita en Japón.

—No puedes impedir que sienta esto —respondió Yue a la defensiva—. Para él puede que hayan pasado muchos años, pero desde que partió hasta mi segundo despertar, cuando Sakura capturó la última carta, el tiempo ha sido casi nada. Yo… yo siento como si esa despedida hubiese sido hace muy poco.

—Yue —dijo Clow y lo miró con aquella ternura que se arremolinaba en sus ojos cuando debía hacerle entender algo, porque Yue siempre fue tan fiel como terco—, han pasado décadas desde que Clow Reed dejó este mundo y también han pasado algunos años desde que Sakura se volvió dueña de Kerberos y tuya. Es momento de empezar a vivir y aceptar tu presente.

—Pero-

Clow levantó la mano pidiendo que callara y, por supuesto, Yue obedeció.

—Nadie, ni Sakura ni Kerberos ni yo, pide que olvides a la persona que más has amado. Ese sentimiento es sagrado y es tuyo, pero no puedes añorar tu tiempo con Clow Reed, sino guardarlo como un recuerdo, porque es tiempo pasado. Yue, tratar de evocarlo como si fuera posible que todo regrese a como era antes sólo conseguirá lastimar a la gente que, en este momento, te quiere.

Sabias palabras, no podía esperar menos, pero también dolorosas por ser acertadas.

A veces pecaba al pensar que Clow, el antiguo, siempre tuvo las cosas más fáciles: planeó su propia despedida, su reencarnación y la elección de la nueva dueña. Todo siempre sin consultar con los principales afectados… aunque no pareció que a Keberos le haya tomado mucho trabajo asimilar la nueva situación.

Entonces por dentro se decía que nadie _comprendía_ _realmente_ sus sentimientos.

Hasta que sucedió aquello... 

Habían acordado llegar más temprano porque era su turno de hacer el servicio. Tanto Yukito como Yue se habían percatado, desde que se dieron los buenos días, de que Tōya no era el de siempre, por más que se esforzara en ocultarlo (y eso que el muchacho era un experto en eso).

—No es nada, Yuki, no te preocupes —respondió.

Yukito no le creyó, mas no insistió. Yue tampoco, sobre todo porque eso no era de su incumbencia: el vínculo principal allí era Tōya-Yukito, él era un tercero, un ojo que se abría apenas para espiar lo que sucedía en el exterior. Su relación con el hermano de la nueva dueña sólo se daba porque existía Yukito, cosa que no le molestaba en absoluto.

—¿Tōya?

Cuando llegó a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que estaba sólo. Dio la vuelta y alcanzó a ver a Tōya entrando al salón de música. Parecía poseído por vaya a saber qué tipo de fuerzas que residen en el corazón de los humanos. El servicio podía esperar, Yukito lo siguió y sonrió al verlo sentarse frente al piano.

—¿Vas a tocar aquella hermosa canción? —preguntó y comprendió porqué estaba diferente ese día: se cumplía otro año desde que Nadeshiko Kinomoto falleció.

—Sí —respondió pasando los dedos sobre las teclas, pero antes de empezar se interrumpió y alzó la mirada hacia él—. Será un momento, no quiero que nos retrasemos con el servicio.

—Descuida, de todos modos hemos llegado más temprano de lo necesario. Adelante, quiero escucharte, Tōya.

Este asintió con la cabeza, le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia y empezó a tocar.

La primera vez que Yukito (y en parte Yue también) lo había escuchado, cuando iban en preparatoria, le pareció una melodía hermosa; la segunda, cuando vio la nostalgia y el amor que había en su mirada y en el delicado movimiento de sus dedos, consideró que era hermosa y algo más, como si pudiera compenetrarse no con Nadeshiko Kinomoto sino con el hijo que trata de vincularse con su madre a través de la música.

Con la persona que tanto amo y ya _no estaba en esta mundo._

Dentro de Yukito, esta idea penetró violentamente en Yue y recordó aquella vez, cuando estuvo a casi nada de desaparecer y aquel muchacho ofreció, incondicional y sin dudarlo ni por un momento, darle su poder mágico. Pocas veces había visto a alguien actuar de aquella manera, de hecho se había sorprendido y le preguntó si estaba seguro, le recordó lo que podía perder.

_—Pero ya no podrás ver a tu madre cuando ella te visite._

Y Tōya había respondido, sin dejar de _sonreír_ , que era una desgracia que sólo él pudiera verla, nada más. Pero en el fondo, Yue sabía que sentiría la ausencia de esos encuentros, al fin y al cabo varios humanos tenían la fantasía de poder encontrarse o recibir la más mínima señal de los seres amados que ya habían dejado este. Él mismo hubiese dado lo que fuera por volver a ver a Clow, escuchar su voz, sentir su mano sobre la mejilla, y no habría accedido a perder aquello por nada ni por nadie.

Pero Tōya lo hizo, y si Yue estaba allí era por ese sacrificio.

No vivir el pasado, sino evocarlo como un recuerdo muy querido. Lo que se vive es el presente, junto a quienes están con uno, junto a quienes uno quiere.

Tanto como Clow como Nadeshiko (Yue había escuchado que así se llamaba la madre de Sakura) pertenecían a un pasado imposible de retornar. Aunque por momentos Nadeshio y Tōya estuvieron presentes en un mismo plano, gracias a la percepción que le brindaron sus poderes… ahora en manos de Yue.

—¿Yuki?, ¿qué sucede, Yuki?

No se dio cuenta que aquel sentimiento de vergüenza y conmoción se exteriorizaron en Yukito como lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla izquierda. Yukito sonrió algo sorprendido y confundido, Tōya le tomó del mentón para secarle con el puño de su camisa.

—No sé por qué… Creo que tiene que ver con los sentimientos de mi otra forma, Tōya.

Tōya sonrió con ternura y le acarició la mejilla.

Quería cambiar en ese instante y agradecerle, aunque ya pasaron algunos años, agradecerle como era debido, agradecerle luego de hacer aquella reflexión y de sentir que alguien más comprendía su situación, a pesar de que nunca habló de Clow con el muchacho. Yue sintió de repente una admiración por el amor incondicional de ese humano y se sentía feliz por haber recibido su sacrificio.

_"Pero la has perdido..."_

—Estás temblando Yuki… ¿o Yue? —murmuró Tōya—. ¿Es por la canción? Ese hombre, el mago Clow, ¿no tocaba algún instrumento?

—No… No es eso —respondió y ya no pudo seguir.

Cambió de identidad, listo para hablar para hacer algo, lo que fuera, pero Tōya se adelantó.

—Ven —invitó tomando su mano para que se siente junto a él en el piano—. Te enseñaré a tocarla. Tú con una mano y yo con la otra, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, de su ojo izquierdo volvió a brotar otra lágrima que tan rápido como cae una estrella fugaz—. Esa melodía es algo entre tu madre y tú.

—Sí. Pero… si la aprendes —respondió con algo de tristeza— el día en que yo no esté, alguien más podrá hacerla sonar.

Quería decirle que alguien que había tenido una postura tan egoísta no merecía aquel tesoro tan personal, pero Tōya pareció adivinar ese pensamiento y antes de que Yue pudiera decir algo, le indicó en qué teclas apoyar los dedos.

—Empecemos.

El corazón de Tōya se abría con esa canción y Yue pudo asomarse a ver, como si actuase la magia de Regreso, pero se trataba de algo más fuerte aun. Los vio: ella, joven y alegre, con un vestido y un delantal, el cabello gris atado en una trenza; él, pequeño, sonriente y concentrado en no errar con las notas. Algo tan puro que sólo daba cabida al amor y el silencio.

—Lo haces bien, Yue.

Y en en ese momento, mientras tocaban el piano juntos, sin que importara el servicio ni nada que no fueran ellos dos y el recuerdo de esa mujer, no como un espacio ausente sino como unión entre ambos, Yue pensó que lamentaría mucho el día en que Tōya, como todos los seres humanos, dejara el mundo de los vivos. Lo lamentaría de la misma manera en que lamentó la partida de Clow.

 


End file.
